Heartless
by shatterdheart
Summary: The sound mixed in with the lightning was Sarah’s piercing scream as she was struck not once, but twice. The first bolt knocked her off her feet, sending her mind rearing. The second sending her into sweet oblivion. Rewritten and hopefully for the better.


**Allo all! It has been a while, a very long while…I suppose I have had you guys waiting for some time. But the thing is I am a horrible writer. Not the worse but I suck at it. My grammar is horrible and well, this is how I see it. I have the story but just not the correct way of writing. My writing does not really draw the reader in. You might think what a original idea, but it sucks that such a crappy writer is trying to tell the story. I mean what's the point of writing something if the reader does not want to take the trip through it. If one does not have enough detail or there is to many mistakes it causes the reader to lose interest in it all together. So I might be able to get this story done with a lot of help and I mean a lot. It would be easier if I could tell you the story by mouth but since this is not the case, I will have to use words. However enough of my plight I will now attempt to do the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth, if I did I could write this story. **

**Prologue**

"Heartless…." This word is one that is used to describe killers, and even rapist. Someone who is heartless is unfeeling, unkind, unsympathetic, harsh, and cruel. This person is without a soul as some would say. The Teacher, (Sarah had not bothered to learn her name) as she would call her attempted to use a word such as this to break Sarah's Shield, Bring down her defenses. Force her to show emotion like a human. That was however a loss cause. This only had the opposite effect.

Sarah's lips spread into a smirk. Her perfectly shaped right eyebrow rose. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. Light reflected off her black leather Prada knee high boots she had recently bought. Black stocking lead the teacher's eyes to a black skirt that was almost indecent, almost. Her eyes slide to Sarah's top. A Black corset with the laces in the front, it hugged Sarah's form in all the right places. As corsets will do. A choker with a ruby pendent hanging from it brushed the corset. A leather jacket, her favorite fit her comfortably.

"Heartless…such a word for one such as yourself to use."

"Sarah Williams how could you say such a thing to a fellow student? Things like this are looked down upon at Rose Stone High school."

The teachers face flushed pink with anger. A single red hair was straying from her prefect bun, which a pencil protruded from. Her perfectly pink pressed suit only the more made her look like a ripping strawberry.

"If that is so MS. Teacher then how can you call a student heartless? You DO know that giving advise without sticking to it yourself is extremely contradicting." Sarah said, with a scolding tone. Waving her finger as though she were talking to a child.

"MS. Teacher are you all right? Do you need for me to call the nurse, because at this rate you're going to have a stroke. I mean that blue vain in your forehead looks as though it's about to blow. And I can't have that. I mean it's way to late in the year to get a new History teacher. Especially one with your qualifications."

"OUT! OUT! OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. YOU…YOU…DEMON!!!!." A few more strands of the teachers Hair fled her bun. Her glasses fell from her face. Cracking one lens and popping the other out from the frame. It was time to leave.

"Right." Sarah jumped from her seat and of course landed gracefully. As she left the room she blew a kiss at the teacher. She was heading straight for the office, her father's office. Of course he wasn't home. He was long gone on a business trip. Barbara and Toby with him. Her father's boss wanted to meet the family yet that did not include his viper-tongued daughter, which Barbara constantly discussed with her 'friends.'

This did not bother her. She was use to this. Last year Barbara went so far as to get her Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew and Ten Things I Hate About You for Christmas.

Sarah was not worried about those idiots at school. She was in all AP classes and had all A's and has received some of the highest honors for her papers and has not yet lost a debate. She could have gone to collage early but, thought she should stay and experience the high school life, BIG mistake.

What's done is done. She will finish high school, get a scholarship and move out. She would miss Toby but if she didn't leave on her own, her 'parents' would kick her out.

Sarah leaned against the glass of a department store and sighed. Hailey Rain was the embodiment of the red head from the breakfast club. Only ten more times annoying. Her parents should be taken from their home and shot without blindfolds. It was a shame to raise a girl like that; she will only be fit to be some men's trophy wife. To be dragged to parties and expected to be seen and not heard.

A future alcoholic in the makings, all the signs were as clear as day. Sarah of course had to tell her these things after the little twit assumed she could walk on her like a doormat. Everyone knows when you assume something it will make an ass out of you and me. This was a line from one of her favorite books, Silence of the Lambs.

And since the princess was the spiting image of that red head, and the red head that is the teacher of the class, Ms. Teacher took her side.

A crack of thunder interrupted Sarah's thoughts. It also brought her attention to the complaints of the store manger. She was saying something about dirtying the window and she having to clean it. Which was bull, with those French tipped nails she never so much picked up a broom much less washed the windows.

"Listen grandma I'm not deaf like you. There is no reason to yell. I can hear. Do not get your knickers in a bunch I'm going." To bad the lady was most likely in her late twenties and had wrinkles from the tanning bed. Sarah couldn't resist having a little more fun on her way home. Plus that ladies face was priceless. Those over glossed lips formed a perfect O. Sarah mockingly bowed to her and walked off in a strut. People are so sensitive. It is not wise to let a person's words get to you―Boom. The sky lit up with light.

Another crack was heard and Sarah took off in a sprint, her heels hardly touching the ground. Again is sounded off and a chill ran down her spine in anticipation.

Rain and a lot of it. Instead of heading right home as a normal person would she headed straight for the park. She loved the rain. She ran through the trees as fast as her legs would allow her. Any track coach would beg her to be on their team. The fact that she was wearing high heels did not hinder her. Nor the prospect of them getting scratched. The rain was much more important now. The clearing was up ahead. In her mind there was an endless field of roses. As she stepped into the clearing another crack of lighting was heard. Only this one was different. So much so that anyone in hearing range stopped to listen.

The sound mixed in with the lightning was Sarah's piercing scream as she was struck not once, but twice. The first bolt knocked her off her feet, sending her mind rearing. The second sending her into sweet oblivion.

**To be Continued….**

**You know the drill RR**

**Because if you don't this will never get finished…..LOL**


End file.
